Métro
by Machan78
Summary: UA. Destiel. Mention de Sabriel plus tard. POV Dean. Baby a rendu l'âme momentanément. Dean est réduit à prendre les transports en commun pour aller travailler. La pire chose de sa vie. Ou peut-être la meilleure ? Les personnagesne sont pas à moi évidemment sinon on n'aurait pas à faire des fics pour voir se réaliser ce doux rêve de Destiel...
1. Chapter 1

METRO

POV Dean

Tout avait commencé par un drame.

Ces malédictions qui vous entrainent dans une spirale infernale de dépression et d'auto-flagellation.

Baby, ma précieuse Baby était tombée en panne. Et pas la panne classique qui m'aurait permis de la réparer en deux temps trois mouvements. Non, la panne qui vous oblige à redevenir piéton pendant un mois environ.  
Une bête pièce du moteur avait cassée. Et mon Impala étant passée dans la catégorie « voiture de collection », - entendez par là qu'elle n'est plus de prime jeunesse – la pièce devenue rare n'était disponible qu'en import.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve aujourd'hui dans ce métro surchargé. Un lundi qui plus est.  
Véritable opération sardine en boîte : la rame est bondée, des dizaines de personnes sont debout, collées les unes aux autres. Je me retrouve acculé à une des portes. Ça va être sympa au prochain arrêt si le quai est de mon côté.  
Je n'ai même pas la place d'enlever ma veste en cuir, je risquerais d'assommer deux ou trois personnes avec mes coudes. Quoi que le mec à côté de moi le mériterait.  
Eh mec ! T'as une barre à côté de la porte, elle est pas faite pour les chiens ! Tu me tombes encore une fois dessus et je te refais le portrait.

Un mois comme ça… Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ou plutôt au plafond, qui n'a pas été nettoyé depuis longtemps à ce que je vois. C'est quoi ce truc qui pend ? Beurk.  
Avec mes 1m85 je pourrais presque le toucher. Le métro a dû être fait pour des hobbits, j'ai dû me pencher en avant pour y entrer.  
Le bon côté, c'est que je n'ai pas à subir les aisselles de mes voisins. Et j'ai une excellente vision panoramique.  
La moitié du wagon somnole. J'en vois un qui bave sur son siège. Un autre bon quart a le regard fixé sur son téléphone. Si seulement je pouvais accéder au mien… Merveilleuse idée Dean de l'avoir mis dans la poche du pantalon. Pour demain tu le garderas à la main. Et tu penseras à enlever ta veste avant d'entrer dans la rame.

Le métro ralenti. On arrive à une station.  
Pitié pas de mon côté. Pitié pas de mon côté.  
Cool. C'est la porte en face. Je regarde le bandeau des arrêts. Encore quatre. Vivement que je sorte de cette boîte de conserve.  
Quelques personnes se fraient un chemin vers la sortie, d'autres tentent d'entrer. Vous n'y arriverez pas tous… J'ai envie d'hurler « C'est complet ! ». Les potes se referment, on repart.  
Baby pourquoi tu m'as fait ça… ? Je ferme les yeux alors qu'un profond soupir franchi mes lèvres.

C'est en les rouvrant que je le vis.

Plus loin dans la rame, adossé au strapontin, la porte opposée.  
Le regard plongé dans un livre, un homme en trench-coat couleur crème trop grand pour lui, costard cravate en dessous. Il n'a pas chaud habillé comme ça ?  
La barde de deux jours, quelques rides autour des yeux, des cheveux plus longs que les miens, presque noirs, coiffés…artistiquement. Ce genre de coupe que vous ne pouvez vraiment décrire. En bataille ? Style coiffé-décoiffé ? Toutes ces mèches rebelles me font penser au lendemain d'une nuit torride, les doigts glissant dans cette masse sombre, s'y agrippant…  
STOOOOP ! Penser à autre chose, maintenant !  
Ses fines lèvres roses…  
Non plus Dean !

Je sens une agitation autour de moi. Je sors de ma rêverie.  
Les portes du métro s'ouvrent. Pas de mon côté, chance !  
Je réalise que j'ai passé une station à fixer ce type sans même m'en rendre compte.  
Ah mais ! Si les portes ne s'ouvrent pas de mon côté, alors...

Mon estomac se noue brièvement. Je me mords le coin de la lèvre inconsciemment.  
Je cherche l'homme au trench-coat du regard.  
Je le vois se coller un peu plus au strapontin derrière lui et lever son livre pour laisser sortir une petite blonde. Un fin sourire gêné se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il l'accompagne du regard.

J'entends les portes se refermer. Je me sens un peu plus oppressé, il doit y avoir encore plus de monde dans la rame que tout à l'heure. Mais je ne peux décrocher mes yeux de lui pour vérifier.

C'est alors que nos regards se croisent. Il redresse la tête, lentement. Ses paupières se relèvent pour dévoiler deux orbes d'un bleu incroyable.  
Je crois que mon cœur rate un battement. Ou peut-être deux. J'ai encore plus de mal à respirer.  
Ce n'est pas humain, c'est de l'ordre du divin.  
Le bleu sombre d'une nuit sans nuage et des profonds océans. Presque noir. Seule la lumière du néon du wagon au dessus de lui révèle cette teinte bleutée.  
Son regard est perçant. Je sens comme un malaise, j'ai dû mal à le soutenir.  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on se fixe ainsi. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes ? Je ne sais même pas si on a passé une nouvelle station. Je devrais peut-être regarder où on en est. Après tout je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de faire ce trajet. Mais cette idée est rapidement balayée par la vue d'un nouveau sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se plissent légèrement.  
Ok, c'est définitivement de l'ordre du divin tout ça.  
Mes jambes flageolent, j'ai les mains moites. Je crois que je ne respire plus.  
Je me sens tomber en arrière.  
L'expression de cet ange en trench-coat change subitement. De la peur ? Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grands, ses lèvres rosées s'entrouvrent. Mon visage mime le sien.  
Il me semble entendre un « Attention ! ».

Je sors juste à temps de ma transe pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. On vient de s'arrêter à une nouvelle station, les portes contrent lesquelles j'étais adossés viennent de s'ouvrir. Je pense avoir bousculé quelques personnes en tombant en arrière si je tiens compte des regards assassins qu'on me lance.  
J'essaye de me mettre sur le côté pour laisser les gens sortir. Je joue des coudes pour remonter. Désolé mon vieux, mais je fais une tête de plus que toi et ton bras fait pas la moitié du mien. Je le toise du regard, dédaigneux, avant de chercher mon ange du regard.  
Il est là. On dirait qu'il s'est redressé. Lorsque ses yeux me posent sur moi, je crois voir ses épaules s'abaisser, sa mâchoire se desserrer. S'est-il inquiété pour moi ? Ou est-ce que je fantasme toute la situation ?  
Je lui offre un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil. Toujours rester digne. Un de mes nombreux leitmotives. Je m'adosse nonchalamment contre la porte. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Il m'offre un sourire amusé.  
J'adore la façon dont le coin de ses yeux se plisse quand il sourit, comme le bord de sa lèvre se relève…

Je détourne le regard. Je suis sûr que je rougis. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux courts toujours impeccablement coiffés. Elle finie sur ma nuque, que je masse légèrement.  
Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Je me fais tout un film pour un simple regard échangé.  
Alors oui ce mec est canon, oui je suis intéressé, mais eh oh ! C'est la première fois que je le vois. Et peut-être la dernière. Et qui me dit qu'il serait intéressé ? Il m'a juste souri. Comme il l'a fait pour la fille qu'il a laissé sortir tout à l'heure. Il est juste poli et souriant. Oui c'est ça, il est juste poli. Et canon.

Lorsque j'ose à nouveau le regarder, je le vois à nouveau plongé dans son livre.

Juste poli.

Je baisse la tête.  
Vivement que j'arrive à destination. C'est la prochaine station si j'ai bien compté.  
J'entends les freins s'enclencher. On arrive. Je me retourne pour faire face à la porte. Je suppose que je sors par ce côté vu que bon nombre d'autres personnes se sont tournées vers moi.

Un dernier crissement strident et la rame s'immobilise. J'attends le bruit caractéristique de la dépressurisation des portes pour l'ouvrir. Je jette un dernier regard à mon ange en trench-coat.  
Il a la tête baissée mais pas ses yeux. J'aperçois une dernière fois ces deux orbes divines avant de sortir.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super méga ultra plaisir ! Vrai de vrai !  
Toujours POV Dean. Et ça sera le cas pour toute cette fic. En espérant de pas être trop OOC.**

**Métro  
**

POV Dean

Métro, boulot, dodo.

Je comprends maintenant cette expression. Je perds bien plus de temps en prenant les transports en commun qu'avec ma voiture. Aller à la gare, attendre le métro…  
Et en plus ce mardi y'a des retards. Le quai est noir de monde. Merveilleux pour ma deuxième journée de piéton.  
Je regarde le nombre de crachat incrusté à vie sur le bord du quai. Si Sam dit vrai, les portes s'ouvrent là où il y en a le plus. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ça hier. Mais vu le monde aujourd'hui, j'ai plutôt intérêt à trouver une astuce.

Le métro arrive enfin. Juste 15 minutes de retard sur l'horaire prévu. J'enlève ma veste, je prends mon portable à la main.  
Le métro s'arrête. Je crois avoir le même wagon d'hier, peut-être la même porte.  
Une idée me traverse l'esprit, je la chasse aussitôt. Une chose à la fois Dean, déjà réussir à entrer.  
J'accède avec difficultés à la barre centrale.  
C'est pire qu'hier. Je sens au moins quatre personnes collées à moi. Adieu mon espace personnel.

Les portes se referment, on est parti. Je fixe le bandeau lumineux des stations. Je sais que je n'ai que quatre stations. Je sais quelle porte va s'ouvrir à la prochaine. Je sais que la moitié du wagon doit dormir, et qu'un quart doit fixer son téléphone.  
Ce que j'ignore…c'est s'il est là. Je n'ose pas regarder autour de moi pour vérifier.  
Il m'a déjà hanté toute la journée d'hier, et le soir lorsque j'ai repris les transports – d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu au retour, j'ai bien cherché – et une bonne partie de la nuit.

Déjà une station. On me bouscule pour sortir, ou pour entrer. Je m'en fous. Le panneau est plus intéressant que le reste. Ma main serre un peu plus la barre en face de moi.

Du courage Dean, jamais un Winchester n'a fait acte de lâcheté. Tu te montes le bourrichon pour rien. C'est juste un mec en trench-coat. Un illustre inconnu qui le restera à jamais.

Deuxième station. Et on repart.  
Encore un moment.  
J'inspire profondément. Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche.

Deux secondes. Il ne m'aura fallu que deux secondes pour le trouver. Même endroit qu'hier, et même livre je crois. Il semble absorbé par sa lecture.  
Tu t'es fait des idées Dean. Mon ventre se noue de désillusion.  
Il tourne une page.  
Il relève les yeux.  
Tu te fais des idées Dean.  
Il sourit, me sourit.  
Je me fais d'autres idées maintenant.

Je le salue d'un mouvement de tête. Il me répond. Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire que j'espère charmeur, et non carnassier.  
Son expression change. Un coin de ses lèvres se redresse. Je ne sais pas si je dois lire de la gêne ou… un défi ?

Le métro ralenti. Déjà trois stations ?  
Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le regarder avant, mais maintenant je le regrette. Ses yeux sont si hypnotiques.  
Mon portable vibre dans ma main. Je regarde sur l'écran qui ose m'interrompre dans ma contemplation.

\- Hey Benny !  
\- _Salut Dean. Je te dérange pas ?_

Oh que oui. On peut plus mater tranquille ici.  
Je garde la tête baissée pour le pas être distrait par deux orbes bleues.

\- Non dis-moi. J'suis dans le métro.  
_Toi ? Dans le métro ?_

J'entends un rire grave à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_\- Qui a réussi à te faire prendre les transports en commun ?  
\- _Baby.  
\- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Je sens une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Une pièce que je dois changer. Mais elle est qu'en import.  
\- _Ok. Je comprends mieux. Dis-moi…_

Le métro repart.

\- Vite alors, on décolle de la gare.  
\- _T'es dispo ce soir ?  
\- _Le bar d'Ellen et Joe ?  
\- _Ouais.  
\- _Même heure que d'hab. A plus.

Je crois comprend un « A ce soir » en deux grésillements, puis plus rien. Plus le réseau.

Je relève la tête pour vérifier les stations. C'est la prochaine.  
Mon ange est retourné à sa lecture. Foutu livre !  
Je jette un œil autour de moi pour m'occuper. Et rien. Il n'y a strictement rien d'intéressant. Mis à part un homme en trench-coat un peu plus loin. Mais pour ma santé mentale je dois commencer une cure de désintoxe. Deux jours que je le vois et il ne quitte plus mes pensées.

Mais le conducteur choisi pour moi. On s'arrête à nouveau, je descends, sans jeter un regard en arrière.  
M'a-t-il suivi du regard comme hier ? Cette question me hantera bien plus que je n'aurai pu le croire toute la journée.

**A suivre**

**Merci de ne pas me taper...Chapitre court je sais mais je poste rapidement la suite. J'ai pas écrit cette fic en pensant la publier donc la taille des chapitre sera inégale. Des bisous plumés ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ! Dean peut-être peu plus OOC que la normale. Toujours en POV.  
Aucun personnage n'est à moi blablabla.  
Merci encore pour tous vos retours !  
**

**Métro  
**

POV Dean

Mercredi.

Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil ce matin. Ou j'ai oublié de le mettre en rentrant du bar hier…  
Résultat : j'ai presque une heure de retard ce matin.

Côté positif : il y a moins de monde dans le métro.  
Côté négatif : il n'est pas là.  
Mais dans un sens heureusement, je dois avoir une de ces têtes ce matin. On n'y est pas allé de main morte hier avec Benny.  
Benny, surement le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais connu. Je sais que je peux parler de tout avec lui. Il ne me jugera pas. On s'est tellement sortit de la merde à tour de rôle…  
Et hier soir, après quelques bières j'ai dû lui en parler. Parler de cet inconnu en trench-coat qui, en un regard, a foutu le bordel dans ma tête. Avec ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux en bataille, ses petites rides sur son visage, sa barbe de deux jours. Ce qu'il a éveillé en moi, cette douce addiction du flirt à distance. Enfin, flirt pour moi. Pour l'ange j'en sais rien. Ce surnom l'a bien fait marrer d'ailleurs, l' « ange ». Il m'a dit d'aller consulter. Ou d'aller lui parler. Là c'est moi qui ai bien rit. Aller lui parler ? Il est malade ou quoi ? Il m'a dit que je ne risquais rien à l'aborder. Facile à dire, il est pas dans ma tête. Oui en temps normal je l'aurais fait sans même me poser la moindre question. Mais là…ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je ne veux pas d'une relation éphémère. Pas après m'être perdu dans ses yeux et avoir ressenti ce je ne sais quoi qui me rend dingue.  
J'ai eu un mal de chien à m'endormir après notre discussion. Déjà que j'étais rentré vers 1h. Mais il m'en aura fallu une de plus pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Pour arrêter de penser à tout ça, arrêter de penser à lui juste un instant. Juste un instant.

C'est mon arrêt.

Jeudi

Ce quai commence à m'être familier. Je reconnais quelques visages mais je ne leur prête pas plus d'attention.  
J'attends sagement que le métro arrive. Malgré tout mon brainstorming d'hier, j'ai décidé de ne pas changer de porte. Pas aujourd'hui tout du moins. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt. Et puis, qui me dit que j'arriverais à quoi que ce soit en sautant le pas ? Je ne connais rien de ce type. Il est beau gosse, ça ok. Mais après ? Si ça se trouve c'est un mec ennuyant, chiant, pointilleux, ou un psychopathe. Ou un hétéro pur et dur.

Je suis tiraillé entre en savoir plus sur lui et ne rien faire pour garder à jamais l'image que je fais de lui. Mais je me connais, je sais que ça ne suffira pas. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Ça y est, la rame s'ouvre devant moi. Je laisse passer une personne âgée et je monte à mon tour. Je baisse la tête comme à chaque fois pour ne pas me prendre le haut de la porte, je cherche un endroit pour me poser. Il y a un peu moins de monde que d'habitude. Et dans un quasi réflexe, je tourne la tête sur ma gauche. Il est là, même endroit que d'habitude. Mais il n'a pas le nez dans son livre, mais sur son téléphone.  
J'essaye d'accéder aux strapontins collés à la porte en face de moi. Comme ça je serais en face de lui, avec quelques sièges entre nous, mais je n'aurais pas à me faire un torticolis à tourner tout le temps la tête sur le côté. Opération réussi, j'ai le strapontin intérieur, avec une belle vue sur mon inconnu. Je m'y adosse.

J'ai le regard rivé sur lui. J'attends qu'il relève la tête. Mais il pianote frénétiquement sur son téléphone, toujours avec cet air concentré.  
La luminosité de son écran lui donne un teint pâle. Oh et il s'est rasé. C'est bien aussi. Il fait plus jeune ainsi, plus dans le milieu de la trentaine.  
Ça me fait penser que je vais bientôt devoir me raser également. Je passe la main dans ma barde de quatre jours.

Le temps me parait long. Tu vas lâcher ce satané téléphone et enfin me regarder ? Je dois plonger dans tes yeux bleus. J'en ai besoin. Il faut que je les vois… Juste une fois. Juste un instant.

Il lui aura fallu une station pour daigner relever la tête. Je ne sais pas s'il discutait avec quelqu'un par texto, mais si c'est le cas je hais cette personne.

Ma colère s'évapore comme neige au soleil lorsque nos regards se croisent enfin. En cet instant plus rien n'existe à part lui et moi.  
Avec la lumière du téléphone, ses yeux ne sont plus du bleu sombre des océans, mais de celui des lagons. Un superbe bleu clair.

Il me semble lire la surprise sur son visage. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à me voir en face de lui. Il m'offre un sourire hésitant au début mais je lui souris en retour et le coin de ses lèvres s'élargit un peu plus. Je suis complètement addict de ce mec.

J'ai envie de bousculer toutes les personnes du wagon qui se trouvent entre nous. J'ai envie de fondre sur ses lèvres, tester voir si j'y trouverais le goût du café, glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux pour savoir s'ils sont aussi doux que je les imagine.

Je passe machinalement ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre en le fixant intensément. Son sourire s'efface, je le vois écarquiller les yeux.  
Je dois arrêter de penser à ça, sinon je n'aurais plus le contrôle sur mon corps.  
De quoi dois-je avoir l'air en cet instant précis ?  
J'ai chaud, je crois que je rougis en réalisant que mes pensées ont peut-être pu être lues sur mon visage.

Je remercie la station à laquelle on vient de s'arrêter. Un flot de personne me coupe dans mon délire. Je les regarde monter et descendre. Ne pas relever la tête, ne pas croiser son regard. Je fixe la porte plus loin du ma gauche. Je vois mon reflet. J'ai cet air coupable d'un mec surpris à penser à quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Il ne doit pas me voir comme ça. Je ne veux pas confirmer ce qu'il doit soupçonner quand il a ouvert en grand ses yeux. Je dois me reprendre, afficher cet air nonchalant que j'ai longtemps travaillé. Mais dû mal à le retrouver. Mon corps ne s'est pas encore remis de mes pensées. Je vois les lumières du tunnel défiler une à une. Je les compte. 12, 13, 14. 19, 20, 21. Je ferme les yeux un instant, ma mâchoire se crispe. J'inspire intérieurement et lui fais face à nouveau, le sourcil relevé, le coin de la lèvre étiré.  
Il plisse les yeux, fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté. Visiblement il se demande ce que je fais, quels messages je lui envoie. J'ai l'impression d'attiser le feu pour mieux jeter un seau d'eau dessus juste après. Mais ça en vaut la peine, juste pour le voir faire cette tête. Il est trop… mignon. On dirait un chiot qui se demande ce que lui raconte son maître. Maintenant je l'imagine avec des petites oreilles de chien repliées. Cette image me fait rire. Les gens autour de moi me regardent comme si j'étais dingue. Je lui suis peut-être, allez savoir. Je réagis comme une collégienne, je suis loin de ma légendaire assurance qui m'a valu le titre de bourreau des cœurs depuis que je suis en âge de draguer. Et je peux dire que ça fait un bail.  
Je simule une toux pour reprendre contenance à nouveau. Je lui refais face pour voir un brillant sourire amusé sur son visage. Oh God. Il est…

Le métro s'arrête à nouveau. Et devinez quoi ? Un putain de géant se met entre lui est moi. J'ai une vue imparable sur son dos. Il prend presque les deux places de strapontins en largeur face à mon ange. WTF ? Sérieusement ? J'essaye de me pencher à droite, à gauche. Rien à faire, le géant me cache sa vue. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, ma mâchoire est tellement crispée que j'aurais presque mal aux dents du fond. Je vais quand même pas passer la dernière station avec la vue bouchée ?

Une longue et interminable station. Je n'arrive pas à décolérer.

On s'arrête, je me prépare à descendre, je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur ma droite mais je n'arrive pas à l'apercevoir. Trop de personnes nous séparent. La mort dans l'âme je descends, direction le boulot.

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et de 4 ! Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews. ^^ Chapitre très court mais la suite arrivera vite.  
Blabla toujours rien à moi.**

**Métro**

POV Dean

Vendredi

Le dernier jour de cette semaine éprouvante. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non. Je dirais oui. Et non. Oui, finit tous ces gens agglutinés les uns aux autres et surtout agglutinés à moi. Finis les odeurs pestilentielles des couloirs de métro. Et non, parce que c'est le dernier jour de la semaine où je vais pouvoir le voir avant un long week-end.

Seulement, la vie est une vraie s***** parfois.

Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas dans le métro. Et je me pose milles questions pour savoir pourquoi.  
Est-ce qu'il est malade ? Est-ce que son réveil n'a pas sonné comme moi l'autre jour ? A-t-il changé de wagon ? Et dans ce cas pour quelle raison ?  
Mais la pire des questions pour moi en cet instant est : est-ce que je vais un jour le revoir ? Après tout, rien ne dit qu'il était un abonné des transports, peut-être était-ce sa seule ou dernière semaine à prendre le métro. Peut-être a-t-il changé d'horaire. Peut-être… Peut-être… Mon estomac se noue. Et si j'avais loupé ma chance ? J'ai hésité à l'aborder hier, à changer de porte, à bousculer toutes les personnes pour me tenir près de lui. Je ne connais pas son odeur, ni le son de sa voix. Sucrée, fruitée, boisée ou musquée ? Grave ou aigüe ?

Ce trajet, cette journée, ce week-end, tout ça va me paraitre horriblement long. C'est bien la première fois que je regrette d'être bientôt en week-end. Pour oublier, je vais surement appeler Benny et faire le tour des bars avec lui. Et si ça ne va pas mieux, je verrais peut-être à draguer une personne qui me plaira assez en fonction de mon état. Homme, femme je m'en fous. Tant qu'ils auront des yeux bleus et les cheveux sombres. Peut-être. On verra ça.

Lundi

Ça doit être la dixième fois que je regarde le panneau indiquant l'heure d'arrivée du métro. Et le chiffre ne veut pas bouger. 4 minutes. 4 p****** de minutes. Après un week-end comme celui que je viens de passer….

On a fait la tournée des bars avec Benny. Mais il ne m'est pas sorti de la tête une seule seconde. Pas même quand on en est venu aux mains avec des mecs trop insistants auprès de Jo, mon amie d'enfance qui est serveuse. Ellen, sa mère, la gérante du bar nous avait déjà signalé ces abrutis. Et samedi avec Benny on s'en est occupé comme il faut. 5 contre 2, mais on a connu pire. On s'est pris quelques coups de ci de là, mais rien à côté de la branlée qu'on leur a mise.  
Quand je portais mes coups à leur visage, à leur ventre ou tout ce qui passait sous la main je revoyais ce géant du jeudi, celui qui m'a empêché de le voir un peu plus longtemps. Et ça m'a fait du bien l'espace d'un instant. J'ai pu décharger la frustration cumulée durant la semaine. Mais sitôt le combat fini, ses yeux revenaient me hanter.  
Et ce week-end j'aurais préféré ne jamais le rencontrer. Ça me bouffe, il me bouffe. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, après tout c'est pas le canon de l'année, j'ai croisé d'autres mecs bien mieux foutus que lui. Plus jeunes, mieux sapés, mieux rasés, les lèvres moins abimées… Mais pas aussi désirables pour autant. Pas avec ces yeux, pas avec ces cheveux, pas avec ce sourire et cette tête penchée sur le côté.  
Ça y est, ça me reprend.

Ma mâchoire se serre et me lance aussitôt. Je passe la main sur ma joue. J'ai réussi à me prendre un coup au visage, le seul. Mais l'enfoiré n'a pas fait semblant. J'ai pu glacer la marque rapidement pour qu'elle ne gonfle pas, mais je suis impuissant pour la teinte qu'elle a prise. Ce n'est pas très voyant mais quand même.

Le métro arrive enfin.

Je n'ai pas changé de porte. Pas avec la marque du poing sur mon visage. J'imagine bien la situation : je l'aborde, charmeur, il me regarde, fixe ma joue et me demande d'où ça vient et je devrais lui dire que j'ai fait le tour des bars ce week-end et que je me suis battu tout ça pour l'oublier ?  
Bon bien sûr je serais pas obligé de lui dire tout ça, je pourrais simplement trouver une excuse bidon et le tour est joué.

Les portes s'ouvrent, je monte dans la rame, je le cherche du regard, et je ne le vois pas. Je regarde partout, je tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Mais il n'est pas là. Il n'y a pas d'homme en trench-coat, pas de cheveux sombres en bataille. Rien.

J'aimerais frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais je ne peux pas. On risquerait d'appeler les flics.  
Je me colle à un strapontin, je fixe l'endroit où j'avais l'habitude de le voir. A la place il y a un gamin, un ado, avec un casque trop gros pour sa tête qui balance d'avant en arrière sous la musique.

J'essaye de visualiser mon inconnu à sa place, mais j'ai dû mal à me concentrer. Trop de choses me passent par la tête, trop de sensations. Son image a du mal à se matérialiser, je ne sais même plus de quelle couleur était sa cravate toujours mal mise. Bleue ? Noire ? Unie ou à motif ?

Trajet interminable, journée interminable. Une bonne suite à ce week-end pourri.

Mardi, mercredi

Toujours aucun ange à l'horizon.

Tu as loupé ta chance Dean.

Jeudi

Grèves. Métro en retard, quai noir de monde, rame déjà blindée.

Bienvenu en enfer Dean.

Baby me manque. Son ronronnement, son odeur, mon siège si confortable, ma musique, tout.

Et il me manque. Tout son visage me manque. Même son trench-coat trop grand pour lui. Mais je dois me résoudre : je ne le reverrais pas.

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 direct ! Eh oui j'suis comme ça. Des bisous plumés !  
**

**Métro  
**

POV Dean

Vendredi

Résidu des grèves d'hier le trafic est encore perturbé. J'attends le métro depuis 10 bonnes minutes. J'ai décidé d'appeler Benny pour m'occuper, pour planifier le week-end.

Il me propose de voir avec Sam, mon frère, s'il serait dispo pour se faire un bowling ou un karting. Ça me bote bien.

\- Ouais ça me va Benny. J'appellerais Sam dans la matinée. Et si Gab veut venir ?  
\- _Il peut, plus on est de fous plus on rit.  
\- _Pour ça on peut lui faire confiance.  
-_Il tourne toujours autour de ton frère ?  
\- _J'appelle ça du harcèlement personnellement, Gab est vraiment décidé à le faire craquer.  
\- _Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour lui résister. Depuis le temps ils devraient être ensemble. Ou Sam devrait être en hôpital psy pour s'en remettre._

Le métro s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent, je bouscule deux trois personnes pour monter en évitant de faire tomber mon téléphone.

\- Sam est solide comme un roc…

Je m'adosse au strapontin intérieur.

\- …mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il est intéressé. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on…

Je relève la tête.

\- ….

Il est là, à sa place habituelle, le nez dans son livre.

_\- Dean ?_

Le métro repart.

_\- Dean ?_

Je cligne des yeux pour sortir de ma transe.

\- J'te rappelle.

Il n'a même pas le temps de répondre que je coupe la conversation.

Il est là, à quelques mètres de moi. J'hésite à me pincer pour savoir si je rêve ou non.  
Mon ange.  
Un frisson me parcoure l'échine, mon estomac danse la salsa.

Le métro freine brusquement. Je bascule en avant mais j'évite la chute en avançant un pied. D'autres personnes n'ont pas eu ce réflexe. Je les entends râler après le conducteur. Et moi, je le bénis. Cet arrêt brutal à sorti mon inconnu de sa lecture. Il a relevé la tête et nos regards s'accrochent à nouveau.  
Dieu comme ça m'avait manqué.  
Il m'offre comme à son habitude un sourire radieux, que je lui rends.

Le métro repart dans un soubresaut qui fait tanguer quelques personnes. Je vois l'une d'elle poser la main sur son torse.  
Je vais buter cette personne.  
Un seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes… Eh oh blondasse, enlève ta main de là maintenant !  
Je la vois s'écarter de lui, il la regarde intrigué et gêné. J'espère qu'elle s'excuse de l'avoir toucher. Il lui sourit tendrement, j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux et hurler. Ma respiration est saccadée, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. L'incident fini, tout le monde de retour à sa place, il me regarde à nouveau. Je dois avoir une tête de tueur à cet instant précis. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me sourire à nouveau, et ça me calme instantanément.  
J'ai tellement envie de l'aborder, de lui proposer un rendez-vous pour prendre un café, un verre ou n'importe quoi d'autre.  
Mais on s'arrête à une station, encore plus de personnes se mettent entre lui et moi. Est-ce un signe ? Même en le voulant je ne pourrais pas arriver à lui avec tout ce monde. Pas sans déclencher un immense pugila.

Alors non, ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Mais je compte sur une quelconque puissance supérieure à laquelle je ne crois jamais d'habitude, que nous serons amenés, lui et moi, à nous trouver un jour. De préférence dans pas longtemps. Il ne reste que deux semaines avant que la pièce de ma voiture n'arrive. Deux petites semaines.

**A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci encore pour tous vos messages, et surtout merci de continuer à lire. ^^  
Toujours rien à moi blablabla. Enjoy !**

**Métro  
**

POV Dean

Lundi

Je me suis réveillé de bonne humeur ce matin. C'est assez rare pour le souligner, surtout un lundi. J'entame cette semaine sous de bons hospices. Il fait beau dehors, les couloirs ont été nettoyés, le métro est annoncé à l'heure. Et j'ai pris ma décision ce week-end quand Benny, Sam, Gab et moi discutions autour d'un verre en attendant qu'une piste de bowling se libère. Je vais aborder mon inconnu. Je penche sur jeudi. Pour le cas où je me ramasserais un vent, je n'aurais que le vendredi à me morfondre avant me noyer dans l'alcool le week-end suivant. Si je l'accroche – et je pries tous les dieux possible pour que ça arrive – je lui proposerais un rendez-vous pour le vendredi soir ou le samedi. Ça ne me fera pas trop long à attendre. Les garçons me soutiennent à fond, surtout Gabriel, désespéré de faire un jour craquer Sammy. Je me suis engagé à l'aider dans cette tâche si ma mission était un succès. Il m'a promis d'allumer des cierges et de prier chaque jour pour ça.  
La semaine ne peut donc qu'être bonne selon lui.

Mon métro arrive, je monte rapidement à bord, je devance la personne qui voulait prendre mon strapontin coté couloir. Tu rêves mon pote. Je m'y adosse et fais à nouveau fasse à mon ange qui pour une fois ne lit pas et ne textote pas. Une bonne journée je vous dis.  
Il a l'air absent, il fixe la porte à côté de lui. Il en détourne son regard pour poser sur moi ses deux orbes bleus. On se salut de la tête, on se sourit. Tout se passe merveilleusement bien.

On passe une première station à se jeter de longs regards. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Gab a dû tenir sa promesse.

Deuxième station. On alterne entre se regarder et jeter de brefs coups d'œil autour de nous.

Le métro freine brusquement. Et là…. Gabriel je te bénis !  
Une personne bascule vers mon inconnu, un grand gobelet StarBuck à la main. Gobelet qui s'écrase contre son trench-coat. De là où je suis j'entends la personne s'excuser milles fois en essayant d'éponger la grande tache sombre. Mais sa voix à lui ne me parvient toujours pas.

Un message du conducteur nous informe que l'on va rester quelques secondes arrêté entre deux stations. Pas de souci mec.

En temps normal j'aurais fulminé de voir une personne toucher à nouveau mon bel inconnu, mais aujourd'hui les cieux sont avec moi.

Pour éviter que la tâche ne se propage encore plus et ne touche ses autres vêtements mon inconnu enlève son trench-coat, lentement – il a peu de place pour le faire –, sensuellement – c'est mon interprétation –. Je n'en perds pas une miette. Son manteau glisse de ses épaules pour dévoiler un costume sombre. Il fait moins large, mais mieux proportionné. Son manteau l'élargissait et le tassait. Mais en dessous se cachait une belle carrure, de belles épaules soulignées pas sa veste de costume à la coupe ajustée. En écartant ses bras pour enlever son trench-coat, son torse se dévoile un peu plus sous la chemise impeccablement blanche et sa cravate d'un bleu sombre. Je crois apercevoir les lignes de ses pectoraux.  
J'en aurais les jambes qui flageolent.  
Ce que je vois est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Et dieux seul sait le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé de genre de scène, avec en général un peu plus d'effeuillage mais je le vois mal faire la même chose dans ce métro.

Pendant qu'il discute avec la personne qui lui a renversé le café dessus, je mémorise chaque partie de ce corps nouvellement dévoilé. J'aimerais pourvoir filmer la scène. Je le reluque de haut en bas, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je peux voir, avec les autres personnes présentes et les places entre nous je n'arrive pas jusqu'à sa ceinture.  
Et cela vaut peut-être mieux pour ma santé mentale.

Je suis tellement absorbé par son corps que je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il a fini de parler et qu'il me regarde à nouveau. Je suis pris en flagrant délit. Je dois détourner son attention.  
Je fais un signe de tête en fixant son trench-coat qu'il a à la main. Il me regarde dans un premier temps surpris par mon changement d'attitude, jette un coup d'œil à son manteau avant de hausser les épaules et de me sourire. Je comprends un « ce n'est rien ». J'acquisse de la tête et je regarde ailleurs.

Et hop situation embarrassante désamorcée, enfin je crois.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, je le vois plier contentieusement son trench-coat, songeur.

J'entends le métro ralentir, je vérifie les stations. Zut je dois descendre. Avec tout ça je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on s'était arrêté une nouvelle fois.

Pas le temps de lui dire au revoir, je sors comme un voleur de la rame.

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Merci 1000 fois pour vos messages.  
J'espère que ce dernier chapitre clôturera brillament cette histoire.  
Enjoy !**

**Métro**

Mardi

Je suis crevé. J'ai à peine fait mes quatre heures de sommeil règlementaires. La scène d'hier n'a fait que tourner en boucle dans mon esprit. A ce rythme, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais jusqu'à jeudi.

Je monte rapidement dans la rame pour pouvoir avoir ma place fétiche. Je m'y adosse, je salut mon bel inconnu, le métro repart. Éternel recommencement.  
Mais j'ai une sensation bizarre, quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude.  
Fait chier, j'ai oublié d'enlever ma veste quand j'avais encore assez de place pour le faire. Je regarde de chaque côté, mieux vaut que je la retire tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde.

J'extirpe difficilement une première épaule, manquant de cogner une personne à côté de moi. Je dois vraiment me contorsionner pour y arriver avec ma musculature. Au moment où je m'apprête à faire sortir l'autre, je jette un œil en face de moi pour voir mon inconnu me fixer. Intensément. Il me mate ? Je ralentis le mouvement, je fais rouler chacun de mes muscles que je sais moulés par mon tee-shirt. Il continue de me regarder. Il lève les yeux, nos regards se croisent, il rougit et tourne la tête.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me décider.

Le métro s'arrête à une nouvelle station, les portes à côté de moi s'ouvrent, je descends. Je fais quelques pas, je remonte par une autre porte, je pousse quelques personnes, et je me retrouve juste en face de mon ange.

Il n'a pas encore vu que j'avais changé de place. Il garde la tête baissée.  
Vous savez quoi ? Il est encore plus beau de prêt. Je n'aurais qu'à tendre la main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux, je pourrais ensuite la laisser retomber et la passer le long de sa joue, toucher au passage sa barbe de deux jours.  
Mais à cet instant précis, j'attends qu'il relève la tête.

Et c'est lentement qu'il le fit.

Une décharge électrique parcoure chaque cellule de mon corps lorsque je croise ses yeux. Ils étaient incroyables de loin, mais de près…je ne trouve pas de mot pouvant expliquer ce que je ressens.  
Toutes ces nuances de bleu, cette intensité, cette profondeur.

Il a mouvement de recul réflexe en me voyant à quelques centimètres de lui. J'aurais eu la même réaction à sa place. Et après j'aurais capturé ses lèvres par les miennes… Mais je me trompe de scénario.

On se fixe intensément durant de longues secondes. Comme si on se voyait pour la première fois.

Je cherche en moi la force de parler. Les premiers mots sont terriblement difficiles à sortir.

Je me lance avec un simple :

\- Salut.  
\- Salut. Me répond-il tout aussi simplement.

Nos voix sont hésitantes, la sienne me donne des frissons.  
Elle est bien plus rauque que je ne l'avais pensé.

\- Moi c'est Dean.

Je tends la main, il la saisit.

\- Castiel.

Oh god. Tout chez lui a une consonance divine ?

\- Cas-tiel ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ce prénom.  
\- On me le dit souvent.

Il esquisse un sourire gêné.

\- Ravis de faire enfin ta connaissance Castiel. Cas.  
\- Moi de même.

Mon dieu sa voix. J'en ai des frissons le long de la colonne. Elle est si…sexy.  
Je remarque qu'on ne s'est pas encore lâché la main. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de le faire. La sienne est ferme, chaude, douce. Parfaite dans la mienne.

On continue à se regarder dans les yeux. C'est étrange mais on dirait qu'on n'a pas besoin de vraiment se parler, juste plonger dans le regard de l'autre.  
Je le sens briser notre seul contact physique. Ses doigts glissent le long de ma paume, presque une caresse.

\- Tu…

Le métro m'arrête dans ma phrase. J'essaye de garder l'équilibre sous les coups de freins, et le portes s'ouvrent à peine les wagons à quai.  
Je regarde brièvement le quai. Il y a du monde.

Gabriel, t'ai-je déjà dit que je t'adorais ?  
Je m'avance un peu plus vers mon inconnu pour laisser passer les personnes qui montent et descendent à notre porte. Mon espace personnel ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je sens de plus en plus la chaleur de son corps. Plus je me rapproche – innocemment ? – de lui, moins j'ai envie de lutter contre cette envie de le plaquer contre moi.  
Je le regarde à nouveau. C'est moi ou il rougit ?  
Je m'approche encore. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'obligation de le faire, j'ai un vrai boulevard derrière moi pour que les gens passent mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je tends la main vers lui. Mes doigts frôlent son épaule et je saisie la barre horizontale du strapontin juste derrière lui.

\- Excuses-moi.

Je lui susurre presque ces mots d'une voix grave à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
Il évolue dans la teinte carmin et ne me regarde pas en face.

\- Pas de soucis. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Hum, tu…tu disais ?

Il me lance un regard du coin de l'œil.  
Je bloque. Je disais quelque chose ? Eh oh neurones wake up ! Faites marcher le haut du corps, pas que le bas !

\- Ah euh oui. Je… Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?  
\- Je suis historien conférencier et toi ?  
\- Responsable adjoint d'un garage.

Notre discussion anodine semble lui faire rependre contenance, seules ses pommettes sont encore rosées.

\- Historien conférencier avec une spécialité ?  
\- La mythologie.  
\- La seule période intéressante de tous mes cours d'histoire. Trop de dates à retenir après.

Il sourit, me jette encore des regards furtifs, j'essaye d'accrocher son regard.

\- Tu étais à une conférence la semaine dernière ?

Là pour ce qui est de me fixer… Il me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus. Ils sont perçants, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en moi.  
Je réalise alors ce que je viens de lui dire.  
OH.

\- Oui en effet. Comment… ?

Maintenant c'est moi qui rougis.

\- Eh bien je ne t'ai pas vu le matin pendant plusieurs jours donc…

Oui je sais je m'enfonce. Mais je m'en fous. C'est pas comme si j'avais tout le temps devant moi. Je dirais même que j'ai moins de deux stations. Erreur, bientôt plus qu'une.

Le métro ralenti. Pour mieux piler.  
Je bascule en arrière, Castiel me tombe littéralement dans les bras. J'ai juste le temps de resserrer mes doigts sur la barre derrière lui et l'entourer de mon bras libre dans un réflexe, ma veste dans la main. La rame immobilisée, je bascule à mon tour en avant, prenant en sandwich le corps de mon ange entre le strapontin et moi.

Il nous faut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et surtout constater que maintenant nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre.  
Et je dois avouer qu'en cet instant plus rien d'autre n'existe que nous. Je ne sais pas si on est arrêté à une station, je ne sais pas si les portes sont ouvertes, si des gens montent, si un message du conducteur se fait entendre.  
Je suis dans une bulle avec lui. Son corps pressé contre le mien, ses muscles qui bougent, sa tête dans mon cou, son souffle qui caresse ma peau au-dessus de mon tee-shirt, ses cheveux sombres qui me chatouille le visage. J'ai envie de les humer.  
Je sens quelque chose de chaud sur mes flans, quelque chose qui me serre. Ses mains ?  
Oh god, donnez-moi la force de ne pas l'embrasser sauvagement et de ne surtout pas avoir de réaction physique mal placée en cet instant.

Je ferme les yeux, j'essaye de faire le vide. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8.

Je m'écarte de lui. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'est difficile, c'est comme m'arracher la peau à vif.

\- Ça va ?

Ma voix n'a jamais été aussi rauque.

\- Oui. Merci.

Ses mains quittent rapidement mes flans.

\- Désolé. Me dit-il.

Mon bras quitte son dos.

\- Pas de problème.

Il ne veut pas me regarder, il garde la tête baissée. Il tire sur sa cravate comme pour le laisser un peu plus respirer.

Il y a un long silence gêné entre nous. Je me passe la main dans la nuque pour me redonner courage. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher Dean. Il te fait de l'effet et visiblement tu lui en fais aussi. Sois un homme merde !

1,2,3.

On en est où du trajet ? Je lève la tête et regarde avec effroi la lumière clignotante du prochain arrêt. Le mien. Shit !  
Ok ok je fais quoi ? Vite quelque chose une idée, n'importe quoi ?

\- Euh Cas ?  
\- Oui ?

Encore des coups d'œil.

\- Je peux t'emprunter 30 secondes ton portable s'il te plait ?

Il m'interroge à nouveau du regard avant de plonger la main dans une des poches de son trench-coat et me tendre son téléphone d'une main peu assurée.

Nos doigts se frôlent.  
On arrive à ma station.  
Je pianote rapidement sur son téléphone.  
Les portes s'ouvrent.  
Je lui redonne son téléphone.

\- Mon numéro.

J'ai chaud, très chaud.

\- Si ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ou manger un morceau un de ces jours, genre ce soir si t'es dispo.

Un dernier regard échangé et je sors du métro en quatrième vitesse. Les portes se referment juste derrière moi et les wagons repartent.

Je passe une main sur mon visage.  
C'était quoi ce trajet de fou ?  
Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il tape tellement fort dans ma poitrine qu'il pourrait en sortir à tout instant.

Mon corps a dû mal à se diriger vers la sortie du souterrain, j'ai les jambes qui flageolent.

Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Si une quelconque force divine existe, j't'en conjure, fais qu'il m'appelle.

Il me reste 50 mètres à faire avant d'arriver à mon travail.  
Mon téléphone vibre dans la poche de ma veste.  
Mon cœur fait un bond, mon estomac se noue, mon corps s'immobilise. Je saisie fébrilement mon téléphone.

Appel masqué.  
Je crois que je ne respire plus.

\- Allo ?

Ma voix tremble.

\- Dean ?  
\- Oui ?

Je ne reconnais pas la voix, la ligne grésille.

\- Dean c'est Garth !

Évidemment, qui d'autre…

\- Salut Garth.

J'essaye de rester stoïque.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle !  
\- Dis-moi.  
\- Ta pièce devrait arriver cet après-midi, le fournisseur en a retrouvé une au fin fond de sa boutique et l'a envoyé en express.  
\- C'est sympa de sa part.  
\- Dean ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Ça va ?

Je me pince l'arête du nez.

\- Oui t'inquiète.  
-Ok.

Je sais que je ne l'ai pas convaincu au son de sa voix mais il sait que je ne dirais rien de plus.

\- J'te laisse. On se voit un de ces jours ?  
\- Oui un de ces jours, j't'appellerais.

Je raccroche.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et un long soupir franchi mes lèvres.

Qu'est-ce que tu espérais Dean ?

Mon téléphone sonne à nouveau. Appel masqué.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? On peut pas déprimer en paix ou quoi ?

\- Quoi encore Garth ?

Je ne peux plus cacher ma frustration. Mon ton est sec, trop, après tout il ne m'a rien fait.

\- Non c'est… Castiel.

Oh my god oh my god !

\- Hey Cas ! Désolé je croyais que enfin tu vois.

Je ne sais plus dans quels sens je dois mettre les mots. Mon corps vient de recevoir une décharge d'adrénaline un peu trop soudaine.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Un silence se fait pendant quelques instants. Je n'entends que les bruits de fond de l'autre côté de la ligne. Une route ?

\- Dean… Par rapport à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure dans le métro…  
\- Oui excuse-moi c'était peut-être un peu précipité mais…  
\- 20h ça t'irait ?

Des millions de papillons dansent la salsa dans mon estomac.

\- Avec plaisir. Tu as une idée de l'endroit ?  
\- Tu connais le restaurant italien « Chez Tony » ?  
\- Bien sûr. 20h devant alors ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors ce soir Cas.  
\- A ce soir.

La ligne coupe. Je fixe mon téléphone comme si je tenais un lingot d'or.  
Je suis sûr qu'un sourire béat et stupide étire mes lèvres. Et m'en fout royalement, parce que ce soir je sors avec Castiel, mon ancien inconnu, mon ange sexy même en trench-coat.

\- YES !

Les mains serrées, les bras en l'air, les gens dans la rue me regardent comme si j'étais dingue.

Allez savoir.

**FIN**

**Petit épilogue :**

**Dean et Castiel se retrouveront comme prévu au restaurant italien à 20h. Dean volera un baiser à son ange avant de le quitter le soir même.  
Baby a été réparée dans la journée et après quelques rendez-vous ensembles, Castiel ne prend plus non plus les transports. Dean le dépose chaque jour à son travail.  
Dean a tenu sa promesse envers Gabriel, et après avoir fait comprendre à son frère que « oui Sammy tu as toi aussi des sentiments envers Gab, ouvres les yeux bordel ! », un nouveau couple s'est formé.**

**Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.  
Mon rythme de publication a été rapide parce que la fic était presque finie quand j'ai commencé à la publier, alors je suis désolée si je ne suis pas aussi rapide et régulière pour une prochaine. Merci de votre soutien ! Bisous plumés !**


End file.
